Pasiones
by Ilusion-chan
Summary: Ryoma tenía tres grandes pasiones en la vida, pero estaba a punto de descubrir una nueva... RyoSaku


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen a mi si no a Konomi Takeshi..

**Advertencias:** Creo que ninguna en particular… Bueno, solo aclarar que es mi primer fic en este fandom, así que tengan un poco de compasión, por favor. También pedirles una disculpa si hay OoC. También me gustaría decir que en este drabble u oneshot-la verdad no se- cambie el gusto que siente Ryoma por el Ponta y lo cambie por chocolate jejeje. Sorry, pero era por la idea de la historia je.

* * *

**Pasiones.**

Ryoma Echizen tenía tres grandes pasiones en la vida: el tennis, los gatos, y el chocolate.

De esas tres pasiones, las personas solamente conocían una. Y no es que le preocupara lo que pensaran de él al saberlas, si no en como lo molestarían cuando lo supieran. Sus tres grandes pasiones de verdad existían, y para muestra bastan los recuerdos.

Era un hecho confirmado que no podía estar sin jugar tennis, hasta el domingo que era su día de descanso jugaba tennis. Desde que se levantaba hasta la hora de dormir, el noventa por ciento de sus pensamientos eran relacionados con el tennis. Le apasionaba el tennis, le divertía el tennis.

Otro hecho no confirmado- para las demás personas- es que le gustaban los gatos. ¿Qué podía decir de eso? No entendía muy bien por que, o tampoco recordaba desde cuando le comenzaron a gustar, solo sabía que le gustaban. Y no estaba por demás decir que adoraba a Karupin, su gato Himalayo que su madre le había regado cuando era pequeño _(1)._

El chocolate, otra pasión. Era algo así como su postre favorito. Una vez que comía casi no podía parar y era una bendición que hiciera tanto ejercicio. También era una bendición que le regalaran muchos chocolates el día de San Valentín. Pero no era por que le gustara tener tantas fans- oportunistas a los ojos del príncipe del tennis-, sino por que ese día podía comer generosas porciones de chocolate.

Mientras pensaba en eso, caminaba por el parque con dirección a las pistas de tennis callejero que se encontraban ahí. Cuando estuvo cerca pudo divisar a Sakuno Ryusaki que se encontraba sentada en una banca, abrazaba tiernamente a un pequeño gatito blanco mientras miraba un partido de tennis entre Momoshiro y Ann Tachibana. A lado de la chica estaba su ahora ya inseparable raqueta.

Tenía que admitir que se había dado cuenta que Ryusaki había cambiado mucho. Ahora era un poco más alta que cuando la conoció- aunque ahora la joven apenas y le llegaba a la barbilla-, su cabello seguía siendo largo pero, no por eso dejaba de ser hermoso. Y sus ojos, pozos llenos de sentimientos dónde podía perderse si no ponía atención. Sus piel era delicada de tez blanquecina, un ligero rubor rosa siempre aparecía en ellas cuando el estaba presente.

Últimamente se había encontrado observando a Sakuno más de lo normal, y más cuando la joven portaba alguna de sus diminutas faldas que usaba para jugar tennis, como era en esa ocasión.

De pronto vio como Ryusaki sacaba de su bolso una pequeña tableta de chocolate y lo comía gustosa mientras aún sujetaba al gatito que motivado por el olor que desprendía el dulce se acerco al rostro de la joven y comenzaba a lamer su mejilla mientras la chica sonreía y soltaba una pequeña carcajada producto de las cosquillas que le generaba el gato.

Se veía hermosa.

Recordó de pronto que Ryusaki también le había regalado un chocolate el día de San Valentín, pero al se tan penosa se lo dejo en su banca antes de que el llegará, y cuando lo vio solo estaba acompañado de una nota en la que le deseaba un buen día. El chocolate era casero- ya que lo había hecho Sakuno-, y estaba realmente delicioso. Bueno, tendría que comenzar a pensar en un buen regalo para Sakuno ya que se acercaba el día blanco.

Ryoma Echizen ahora tenía cuatro pasiones: El tennis, los gatos, el chocolate y observar a Sakuno ryusaki.

* * *

_(1).. La verdad es que no se como Ryoma se convirtió en el dueño de Karupin, así que puse que se lo había regalo su mamá. disculpen._

_Hola a todo el mundo… espero que les haya gustado este intento de escrito, pero fue lo que se me ocurrió. Tenía en mente una continuación, pero no se si les agrade la idea o su de plano tengo que darme por vencida en esto jejeje…. Me gustaría saberlo…._

_Gracias por leer._

**_Sayounara!!_**


End file.
